<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What You Make Of Me by Swanssmile</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26125375">What You Make Of Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanssmile/pseuds/Swanssmile'>Swanssmile</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Serquel Prompt Party 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Consent is Sexy, Dirty Talk, F/M, Graphic Sex, I don't usually swear but holy shit, Sergio is a king at communication though, Sergio may appear a little rough, Serquel Prompt Party 2020, What Was I Thinking, alright this is very very e rated, also I'm excited because this features, always remember that kids, bisexual!Raquel, but belive me he is still the good guy we know and love, commanding!Sergio, communication is the key!, especially not Sergio, he truly worships Raquel, holy shit, jealous!Sergio, like extreme dirty talk, that rating is there for a reason, this fandom needs some more kinky stuff and I came to deliver, this is a whole mess, this is not your usual vanilla sex, this is porn with plot, very dirty language, you've never seen Serquel this kinky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:43:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26125375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanssmile/pseuds/Swanssmile</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On the road in the middle of their second heist Sergio finds out about a past relationship of Raquel and gets jealous. Heed the ratings and tags! Written for the Serquel Prompt Party 2020.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Serquel Prompt Party 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What You Make Of Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sergio Marquina couldn’t concentrate. No matter what he did, how much he tried to force his mind to <em>just focus, goddamnit</em>, it wasn’t working. And at this part of his plan, the most dangerous and thrilling plan he had ever worked out and was still doubting, it was crucial that he could concentrate. That his mind was clear of anything distracting and the only thoughts he had were those that helped keep his team safe and get the gold out. That wasn’t the case though. His mind, no matter how hard he tried, was hanging onto a stupid conversation with a stupid, truly dimwitted woman an hour earlier.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>„Why did you go with him? All those risks – for sex? I doubt he can give you what you need Raquel. A woman’s body is complex, complicated. I know, as you know.“</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The new inspectora‘s sultry, lackluster voice still crept through his brain, like a lion quietly seizing up its prey. What was she indicating? It was bugging him, had been bugging him ever since he had heard the words. Seen Raquel‘s face turn just the slightest shade of red, a pretty, guilty blush painted on an innocent face. He hadn’t imagined it, couldn’t have. They hadn’t spoken since, the only exception had been Raquel tensely telling him he had taken a wrong turn on the road. The only noise was the motor purring on.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>„I know, as you know.“</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>It made him feel something he couldn’t place. It also made him angry. Very angry. What did she mean? <em>As you know. </em>Knew what? The dropped voice, slightly above a murmur, the husky tone in her voice. Deep down, Sergio knew. He knew and it was making him even angrier.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>„I doubt he can give you what you need Raquel.“</em>
</p><p> </p><p>And this arrogant, too clever for her own good woman knew? What Raquel needed? How her back arched up when he pinched her clit between his thumb and index? How load she moaned when he sucked her nipples? How she writhed in pleasure when he let her ride out her orgasm on his cock while he sucked <em>that spot </em>on her neck?</p><p>
  
</p><p>A growl escaped him as he forcefully hit the clutch and break and the tires squeaked with the effort of stopping the car mid-drive.</p><p> </p><p>„What did the inspectora mean earlier?“ He snapped, his voice low and just a touch of aggressive.</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes were wide and big, the look of a deer caught in the headlights. She swallowed, his eyes followed the movement in her throat. „Whatever you mean with that?“ Her voice had taken on a higher pitch. No, he wouldn’t let her fool him.</p><p> </p><p>He laughed. „Come on, Raquel. We both know you’re many things, but not dumb.“</p><p> </p><p>She exhaled, her shoulders falling. He knew the gesture. Defeat.</p><p> </p><p>„Alicia and I…have a complicated history. It started in the academy when we were both training to become part of the police. We were young and curious. Well, I was. She already…knew. That she liked women.” Raquel spoke in a rush, getting it all out at once.</p><p> </p><p>Sergio felt that feeling inside him deepen.</p><p> </p><p>„We started, um, seeing each other every other night.“ She was avoiding eye contact.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, he reached out to her. Put his hands under her chin. Made her look up. He couldn’t believe what he saw in her eyes. „It- It was nothing. Just- experimenting, I guess. We weren’t even together. It was just sex, really.“ Another pitch higher. Fear? Dear god, she really was afraid. Sergio took a deep breath and moved his hand to her cheek, soothingly caressing her there.</p><p> </p><p>„If you‘re worrying about my judgement of you sleeping with another woman, if your concern is the gender of the people you have slept with please let me tell you that I truly don’t care. There is nothing wrong with it or wanting to experiment and anyone who has ever made you feel differently or just uncomfortable about it is absolute trash. However, I am concerned with the fact that <em>this particular woman </em>knows things about you that she shouldn‘t. Things that only I know.“ At that, he moved his hand from her cheek down her neck. Gripped just a little tighter.</p><p> </p><p>„What makes you moan. What makes you wriggle in pleasure. What makes you keen and beg and what makes you orgasm the hardest.“ His voice had dropped a few octaves and Sergio noticed several things.</p><p> </p><ol>
<li>Raquel‘s breathing had become faster.</li>
<li>His breathing had become faster too.</li>
<li>He was beginning to feel aroused.</li>
<li>Raquel‘ lips looked very kissable parted open like this.</li>
<li>The thing he was feeling was jealousy.</li>
</ol><p> </p><p>Before he knew it, he had turned the key, bent over the gear stick, gripped her head with both hands and kissed her. Not soft and loving like usually. This kiss was a testament to his anger, to his unbridled desire to claim her, to make her his and bury himself so deep inside her she would never think of anyone else doing that to her ever again.</p><p> </p><p>When they parted, her lips swollen, hair disheveled, all fast breaths and heaving chest, he growled. „Come over here, Raquel. Now.“ She let out a moan, almost too quiet to hear and he felt himself harden even more. Raquel crawled over the console that had previously divided them and seated herself in his lap as if it was the most common thing to do.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as her thighs touched his, he latched onto her neck. He found <em>the spot,</em> sucked hard and moaned unashamedly loud, her back arching around his hands. He grinned to himself. „You see?“ He breathed, his voice still rough and hoarse. „This is what I know. And I‘m gonna make you feel so good, I‘m gonna make you beg for more, more and more until I‘m so deep inside you there will be no more I could possibly give you.“ Another moan. „God, Sergio.“ It was so needy. So beautiful, a sinful prayer on her lips, blasphemy at its most treacherous height. He was fully hard now.</p><p> </p><p>Blinded by pure arousal he caught the waistband of her pants and yanked them down just as she lifted up her lower body to help him remove them. „Smart girl. I love it when you’re smart.“ He growled, peppering kisses along her neck, sucking hickeys into her soft skin. She moaned again, such a beautiful sound. He could listen to it night and day. „Do that again, love.“ He whispered against her skin, sucking again and this time using his teeth. Her hips bucked against him, against his erect cock he moaned loudly with her. „Sergio!“ „Beautiful.“ He rasped.</p><p> </p><p>His hands moved from where they had been holding her around her waist, down her stomach, ghosting around her thighs. „Are you wet? Is this making your pussy ache for me?“ She keened high in her throat, threw her hips against his.</p><p> </p><p>Sergio grinned smugly and touched her panties. „Oh shit, they‘re soaking wet love. Tell me, who did this to you?“ He had felt her whole body tense at his touch, had heart her sharp intake of breath. When she didn’t answer immediately, he bent down until his lips were touching her ear shell. „Who made you into this needy, wet mess? Who?“ „You did!“ She cried out, shaking with need and arousal.</p><p> </p><p>He took his time, savored those words, closed his eyes. This was heaven. „Damn right, it was me.“ He then breathed. Slowly, with deliberate movements, he opened his belt, his zipper took out his cock. Her eyes had followed his every move and he heard her gulp. „Do you like what you see?“ Raquel‘s voice quivered with anticipation. „Fuck yes.“ She breathed out, barely whispering the words. He put his hands back around her waist. Guided her closer, always closer to him.</p><p> </p><p>„I‘m going to put enter you and you will take it. Every. Last. Bit. Understood? I know you can do that, love.“ He whispered into her ear, kissing her neck, sucking lightly. She nodded.</p><p> </p><p>„I‘m going to need your consent, loud and clear. This isn’t going to be the slow and soft sex you’re used to.“</p><p> </p><p>„Yes! Gods yes Sergio!“ She cried out, moving her hips in his grasp, straining, longing.</p><p> </p><p>He smiled, just for a split second, then lightly bit her neck.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>„I know, as you know.“</em>
</p><p> </p><p>His jealousy washed over him like a gigantic wave, building up and up, higher and higher until its most dangerous peak. „Say it. Beg for it.“ He growled, hands tightening around her waist. She keened.</p><p> </p><p>„Fuck me Sergio, please. I want your cock in me, please Sergio please just-“ He stopped her mid sentence, the desperation in her voice fueling the fire inside him. He lifted her up and aligned her with his cock, then let her sink onto him.</p><p> </p><p>„Fuck, you‘re so tight. Look at you taking me like that, so good.“ They moaned together, his hands still holding a tight grasp on her. He took a moment to admire the goddess currently impaled on his cock. Back arched beautifully, hair disheveled, eyes screwed shut against the intense pleasure and stretch. Her lips a deep red, like ripe cherries in the summer. So kissable. So- „Gorgeous.“ He sighed, his eyes resting on her face before roaming her still clothed upper body, then lower, down to the point they were joined together at. This, he was convinced, was a sight only he had ever seen. A beauty so timeless, yet so unique. Only for him. He kissed her, fast and hungry and passionate. Tongues meeting, teeth clashing. He began to move within her, setting a rough paste. One of her beautiful moans was uttered into his mouth and he swallowed it, made it his, moaned out against her. His grip was still there, not allowing her to move with him, holding her up.</p><p> </p><p>„My rules today.“ He gritted out. It felt so good. The rhythm he pounded into her was echoed by his heart and the sound of skin slapping on skin. Rough and brutal, without any soothing words or caressing touches. Just his cock driving deep into her, hitting that spot he knew sent her to heaven every time.</p><p> </p><p>„You feel that? Feel me deep inside you? Filling you up?“</p><p> </p><p>She cried out at that, her moan turned into a shriek of pleasure. „Yes, fuck yes!“</p><p> </p><p>„Who, tell me who makes you feel that way? Who fills you up like that?“ His thrusts were becoming frantic, he was falling out of the rhythm. „Who?“</p><p> </p><p>„You do!“ She screamed and he knew. Oh, he knew. Her eyes blown wide, her breath erratic, her hands shaking where they lay on his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>Without faltering, he brought his lips to her ear. „That‘s right love, only me. Now cum for me.“</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The air was thick and tense, like a thunderstorm had just wreaked havoc in the car. Their breaths were slowly returning to normal. For a long moment, silence stretched on between them. Sergio felt like he had been inside that very thunderstorm. Thoughts roamed his mind, scenarios flitted past his inner eyes, played a confusing game of tag he couldn’t keep up with.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, he decided on speaking up. He had to get at least some of this mess inside him out, make sure she understood.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t hurt you, did I?” He asked cautiously. She snorted. He had no idea why she was finding that question funny. “No, of course not. I would’ve said something, dummy.” He let out a breath of relief. “Thank god.” At that, she lost it completely. Her laughter filled the car, made the air thrum and his heart swoon. It also filled him with confusion. A lot of it. “What’s so funny?” He asked, his brows furrowed. Between two fits, she caught a breath. “Nothing. Absolutely nothing. I-“ She seemed to try and control herself, taking a deep breath. “I love you, Sergio. And that was honestly amazing.” She smiled at him, that beautiful smile he could spend all day just staring at. “I love you too, Raquel. I didn’t know I could get like this and I’m so thankful I didn’t hurt you. But I want you to know that I would have stopped had you only uttered one word of discomfort.” He looked directly at her, wanting her to understand how serious he was. She nodded solemnly. “I know, and I was aware of that the whole time. Honestly, I should get you jealous more often.” She winked at him and he snorted. “Yeah, no, you really shouldn’t.” Then he bent down and kissed her softly, with all the love he had, all the love he would never be able to put into words.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh my god. This was a whole ass ride and I'm surprised with myself. I usually shy away from writing smut, I'm never sure I can get it right. I hope I made it clear enough with the epilogue that Sergio is still the soft and loving man we know, he worships Raquel and would never do anything against her will. It was challenging and interesting to explore this other side of Sergio, a side the fandom often overlooks. I hope I've done his character justice and haven't made any of you uncomfortable with his roughness. Would love some feedback :)</p><p>---<br/>dedicated to my amazing gf Céline and my amazing beta reader Cris. Y'all save my life on the daily ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>